Jamie s New perspective
by TheEvilofDarkness
Summary: After the revolution, Jamie was one of the first ones captured. How will he react to a world that's been flipped on its head? Warning: possible ABDL content. Up For Adoption, if Anyone wants it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. This is my first fanfic so please point out any mistakes. Huge thanks to KenitohMenara for letting me write for this universe. Also if you haven't read the other new perspective story's I would highly reckoned them as they are an excellent read.**

* * *

He had been a perfectly normal assistant at the Pokémon centre for 2 years, years in which he met many friendly faces passing through Castelia city on their Pokémon journey. People like Aaron, Rosa and even the soon to be champion of Unova, Touko. That all changed when the revolution happened.

Jamie's parents had gone to help as medics, seeing as they were a nurse and a doctor, and their parting words had a profound effect on Jamie "we are healers not warriors, if they capture you don't fight. ". And with that, the two most important people in his life were whisked away, never to be seen again.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Jamie had heard stories about what happened if the patrols caught you so had stayed away from the cities, using his limited knowledge of berries to feed himself. But now even these replenish able sources were drying out due to the amount of kids staying in the wild.

He was especially scared of the rumoured HAA, the human adoption agency. They supposedly brainwashed kids and forced them to act like kids for the amusement of Pokémon, and with the powerful psychic types that had started the revolution at the old castle of team plasma they were supposedly doing this by the dozen. There were even one or two rumours flying about that said they had a regression treatment that gave you the body of an infant.

 _Growllll._ Jamie's stomach let out a low piercing rumble as he was reminded of what he was trying to do."Only get food and nothing else" Jamie mutters to him self, terrified of his future if he got captured. He briskly walked into the city, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Soon he made it to his intended target, a small stall selling assorted berries. The plan was, in theory at least, brilliant. Wait until a pokemon had started to engage in business, pretend to be the adopted son of said pokemon, steal some berries and retire. Unfortunately for Jamie, He hadn't counted on an inquisitive Kirlia watching the stall intently. Slowly he made his move as the kekcleon owner was chatting to a friendly customer. He reached for the fruit.

"THEIF!" Screamed the kirlia as Jamie cursed and ran down a series of back alleys he knew from his childhood. By this point everyone in the plaza had seen him and their was undoubtedly a patrol trying to catch him. He dove in to an alcove to watch a drunken Vigoroth charge past, not noticing him and waving his bottle in the air. He ran into an old dilapidated storage ware house with a back entrance that led to the forest.

He dived behind some boxes as he heard voices in the room, probably from a patrol after him."Alright we know he's in here some where, Mark can use your aura vision to scan around" the pokemon called Mark responded "He's right over there behind those boxes!" Jamie heard the footsteps of the patrol and made a break for the emergency exit.

He just made it to the door and slammed the bar down to release the door which sprang open. Running for all his life's worth Jamie just made it to the edge of the forest in time before the luxray caught him. Unfortunately for Jamie the was a tree root which just popped above the ground that he saw just too late so he flew into a solid oak

The inky blackness of unconsciousness suddenly enveloped his senses. And then nothing.

* * *

"Sorry doctor but the patient has not awoken from his state" said a blissey nurse, who was called Maria Ildfield,to the hypnotic doctor seated at his desk

" are there any other injuries to the boy?" Inquired the doctor.

"No apart from a small cut just below the knee to skidding on stones" replied Maria

"Good, I suspect our patient will be waking up soon. Anyway have the HAA found an adoptive parents for him?" Asked the good doctor, wondering if the nurse had been told.

* * *

Jamie woke up in a strange bed but in a familiar place. "Wait" he said out loud "I'm in the pokemon centere." He had so many questions to ask and no one to answer them. Jamie strolled over to the window and started to hit it with his fist in a futile attempt to escape.

"You won't get far doing that honey" an unknown voice called from the other side of the room.

"But..But You're a pokemon" he stuttered, turning around to face the blissey nurse "you can't speak!"

"Honey, we Gave you the tablets that fine tune you're hearing so you can understand pokemon " the nurse explained.

"So what am I doing here, it's a POKEMON centre, I'm human"


	2. Chapter 2

"You are in a Pokemon centre to recover from your time in the wild" Maria explained.

Jamie looked around at the familiar room, It was painted a light blue with four windows to light up the room and the door the nurse had just entered the room. He was lying in a bed with restraints barely tucked away beneath the frame, presumably for less compliant children.

"You may have heard various rumours about the HAA" The Blissey nurse claimed. "The HAA exists only as a benefit to lost children like you. You are not forced to do anything although many children have taken the regression treatment voluntarily but it requires the consent of the infant and the parent." The friendly nurse continued.

"Parents!" Jamie screamed.

"Oh I forgot to mention, you will be adopted by a loving couple of Pokemon"Maria casually mentioned."This is what all children your age go through when they are brought in. This is just to help poor, lost children like you.

"But i don't need parents! i'm old enough to look after myself" the boy screamed.

"This is for your own good" the nurse warned as she leaned forward and administrated a mild sedative.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

In an ordinary 2 bedroom apartment on the other side of the city, two Pokemon walked through the door to their blue walled two bedroom apartment.

the larger of the pair, machoke, predictably went to the fridge to grab some food."honey, do you want anything?" he asked to his wife who had settled on the sofa.

"oh, just some carrot sticks" answered the petite kirlia. her husband duly joined her on the sofa with aforementioned carrot sticks and pizza for himself. They had just tuned into their favourite show, sport of the crown when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Aurora silverscale of the HAA. I regret to inform you that you have not been successful in adopting the boy you had visited, Harry. Hopefully we can get you a child within the month!" then the phone went dead.

"whats up darling" asked the inquisitive kirlia, looking at the solemn face on her usually joyful husband.

"We've just been passed up for adoption" the glum machoke answered in a monotone smaller Pokemon suddenly burst into tears

the machoke was comforting the crying kirlia."Don't worry darling, I'm sure we'll get a child for adoption someday" said the machoke to the crying kirlia.

The phone suddenly Rang." I'll get it honey"soothed the machoke to his sobbing wife.

"Hello this is Amelia Furcoat of the HAA. I have a child that's just come in today and I have noticed that you have just been passed for adoption so you can visit him today and sign the paperwork to adopt him" the calm furret added to the conversation.

"Oh that's brilliant.I'll tell my wife right away" finished the machoke as he rushed to tell his wife.

"Jasmine, Guess what we have just got" the machoke teased.

"James, can't you see I'm not in the mood for jokes" Jasmine choked

"We're going to have a son!" The machoke explained to his shocked wife."The HAA just called to say we can visit him today"

" oh that's wonderful let's get in the car to see him now" cried the kirlia in delight, wiping off her tears. So off they went.

* * *

 _In the Pokemon_ _centre_

into the room walked a brown 5 feet tall furret, obviously on the drugs to make them taller.

"Hello, I'm Amelia fur coat and I am your HAA representative, we have already found some potential parents for you and they are coming over today to meet you and sign papers for your adoption so it is official" explained the furret.

" but I never agreed to any adoption process" argued Jamie, who was at this point very miffed from the lack of communication.

" it is a standard process that all captured children go through. They will be very loving parents look after you well you just have to respect that they are your elders. You may also have heard of children being treated as infant some children like being treated like that you although it is entirely up to the parent what they do with their child. As the nurses already said the treatment to make you smaller is an entirely voluntary process all that I have known many children to go through it but it requires the permission of the child and the adult" the furret continued.

" But I can look after myself I don't need parents to look after me so leave me alone" shouted Jamie entirely resisting being adopted. He also suddenly made a run for the open door which then slams shut and knocked unconscious and left a small red mark on his forehead where they handle had hit him.

"Nurse" the HAA representative screamed.

* * *

"Could we have Mr & Mrs Rothwright to the help desk. Thank you" the artificial voice grated.

"That's us James" the kirlia nervously exclaimed as they got up and went the door marked help desk.

"Ah Mr & Mrs Rothschild please sit down. I'm afraid to say you're soon to be son has been knocked unconscious trying to escape. Having met him first-hand I can describe him as an emotional and feisty character unlikely to everyone to be babied. He may be more friendly if you get to know him but to any chance if you try and baby him he will try to escape your house." Monologued the furret

" that is unfortunate but we have no intention of babying him we think he deserves to be treated as his age and so have gotten things a teenager would like" explained the elder machine, surprised at the thought of babying a human teenager.

"Well as we can't see him, could we please have the adoption papers to make it official" inquired the kirlia.

The furret laid out two sheets of paper, the loving couple signed them and like that, Jamie was now their son.

* * *

 **Authors note: I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, it's just I have a ton of school work and very little time to write. Any way, Goodbye Readers!**


End file.
